Nail varnish flasks that are currently on the market have a variety of capacities, usually lying in the range of 7 milliliters (ml) to 14 ml. The associated applicators comprise a stem having a brush at one end and a closure cap having a threaded portion.
For flasks of relatively large capacity, for example, 12 ml or more, the height of the flask body makes it possible to use a stem that is relatively long. In contrast, for flasks of small capacity, the height of the flask body is smaller. Therefore, the stem needs to be shorter. Otherwise, the length of the bristles of the brush needs to be shorter, which would lead to a loss of flexibility and a loss in quality of application. Otherwise, the length of the neck needs to be increased, which may degrade appearance.